User blog:Goldeaglefire1/Random Fanfic Ideas That Keep Bouncing Around in My Head
Title says it all. EDIT: Added more WARNING: SPOILERS. SO MUCH SPOILERS. Dan Vs./Undertale Crossover So, the idea here is that the monsters start to integrate into society after being freed from the Underground when the main monsters meet Dan around the time he gets assigned to anger management for nearly causing a nuclear apocalypse over a family of squirrels. Hilarity ensues. Steven Universe/Kamen Rider OOO Fusion Fic Or: Homeworld isn't the only one experimenting with Gem shards. In this, humanity forged the Core Medals from the shards of fallen Gems. So, naturally, when the Greeed are awakened and start wreaking havoc, this causes a few issues for the Gems. Then those problems are compounded when Ankh decides to give Steven the OOO Driver. This presents a few interesting prospects. The Greeed don't need Cell Medals here, but the medals keep their form stable, since - well, the Core Medals are made of shattered Gems here. We all know how well that turns out. And they can still turn people into Yummy - albeit through a similar process to how Rose's healing tears can revive the dead and give them superpowers. In addition, Gems can fuse with the Core Medals. Not for long, considering that they're made of shattered gems and the Greeed don't exactly have the most pleasant personalities in the first place, but it is an option. SRMTHFG! Reboot Basically, novelize Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and add my own personal touch to it. The monkeys have physical differences between each other, Sparx's magnets are switched out with magnetic blasters, the Super Robot is more complex, Mandarin never allies with the Skeleton King, Scrapperton is more of a major villain, Valeena is pulled out earlier...I can go on and on, really. Unearthedtale And now we get to the Undertale AUs. Don't worry - I won't take long. Here, the kingdom of Pridemoor becomes immensely powerful under the Enchantress's rule, snuffing out the war between humans and monsters as nations and races put aside their differences to stop Pridemoor. So, the kingdom of Pridemoor is banished underground with a barrier - a weaker barrier in that one only needs a human soul to get through, but a more specific one - anyone in the kingdom of Pridemoor, born above or below, cannot pass, and cannot break the barrier. This is basically my explanation as to how humans ended up in the Underground. Now, the cast is: Shield Knight as Toriel, Specter Knight as Napstablook, Treasure Knight as Sans, Propeller Knight as Papyrus, Mole Knight as Undyne, Tinker Knight as Alphys, Plague Knight in an original position, King Knight as Mettaton, Polar Knight in an original position, Shovel Knight as Asgore, Black Knight as Asriel/Flowey, and the Enchantress as Chara. Oh, and while the humans in the Underground may not have enough Determination to overpower you, they have enough to have a Ripple Effect-Proof Memory, much like Flowey (or Slimey, in this AU). This will make your life a lot harder, considering the main cast consists of humans. Animatale Basically, animated characters in place of Undertale ones. Haven't figured out Toriel, Napstablook, or Mettaton; Dan is Sans, Twilight Sparkle is Papyrus, Zim is Undyne, XJ9/Jenny is Alphys, Uncle Grandpa is Asgore, Star is Asriel/Flowey, and Lord Dominator is Chara. Storyshift: The Dreamer Or: A Storyshift Sixbones is actually way worse than the normal one when you think about it. It starts similarly to the original Sixbones comic - Asriel falls down while Asgore is doing his experiments with Determination, and he becomes one of the subjects. Where it really diverts is the point where Asriel begins melting. Naturally, Chara tries desperately to stabilize Asriel, to no success...until they (fairly sure they don't clarify what gender Chara is in Storyshift, so you get they pronouns) get an idea - Chara stabs themself in the chest repeatedly with the nearest sharp object, and with their dying breaths, offer their soul to Asriel to stabilize him. It...sort of works. Despite not melting together with another monster to maintain something resembling a natural form, Asriel doesn't end up as a puddle of liquid magic. However, it doesn't make him stable enough, so he's still an amalgamate. And, to make matters worse, thanks to liquid Asriel getting in Chara's wounds, he ends up assimilating their corpse into his form. But wait - it gets worse! Remember how Asgore releases most of the amalgamates to the public in Storyshift? And since turning their children into a sludge monster is probably going to prompt a divorce, it'll be like Chara and Asriel's deaths in canon - and unlike then, Asgore doesn't have the people's hopes on his shoulders to keep himself going. Oh, and an amalgamate between Asriel and Chara is strong enough to break the barrier, so naturally people would bring it to Sans' attention. And, despite complying with the demands for war, I'd imagine Sans would draw the line at using the mutated fusion of a grieving/dead man's children to break the barrier. And...well... Yeah, this is a VERY different Storyshift. Kamen Rider Decade/The LEGO Movie Fusion Fic ...Emmet becomes Decade. That's about it. Kamen Rider Decade Reboot Or: what would Decade be like if it were written as the last series in the Heisei Era, after all the other series? Steven Universe/BIONICLE Fusion Fic Here, the Great Beings also created the Gems. So, around the time BIONICLE ends, they realize that the other race they created has somehow grown into an intergalactic empire when they weren't looking. So, naturally, they come to the newly reformed Spherus Magna for help cleaning up this mess. Also, here, Corruption is caused by Great Being technology. Kamentale It's yet another Undertale crossover AU - this time, with Kamen Rider. Don't have Toriel, Napstablook, Asgore, or Asriel/Flowey figured out; Philip is Sans, Shotaro Hidari is Papyrus, Souji Tendou is Undyne, Emu Hojo is Alphys, Momotaros/Urataros/Kintaros/Ryutaros/Seig all act as Mettaton, and Gaoh is Chara. Artemis Fowl/SCP Foundation Crossover Fic SCP-number here-EX. An anonymous benefactor that gives other companies technology far beyond what they should be capable of. Responsible for smartphones, tablets, the modern computer. While a bit alarming that most of humanity relies on the technology of one company, there isn't anything harmful in the technology given and they can't track down the person behind them, so the Foundation ignores it. That was before everything created with technology given by SCP-number here-EX exploded, resulting in - among other things - nearly every single SCP being released from containment. Fast forward to a few months later. Everything seems fine. Humans are recovering from the Crash, the newly reborn Artemis Fowl has been brought up to speed, and it seems things are finally going right...until reports of unstoppable monsters killing entire towns start to come in, and a mysterious company starts to kidnap fairies. Really, is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? Miraculous Ladybug/Kamen Rider Fourze Crossover Fic After all the Zodiarts have been dealt with and School goes out, Gentaro and the Kamen Rider Club decide to go to Paris. A relatively peaceful place to start, right? Only problem: Paris has it's own problems. Looks like it's time for Fourze to make an appearance...and end up confusing everyone else. BIONICLE/Harry Potter Fusion Fic So, the fourth year of Hogwarts. The Triwizard tournament. So...what if one of the canon schools was replaced with a school from a faraway island, with a certain humanized cast of characters? Inspired by a BIONICLE/Harry Potter crossover fic I read once. Undertale/Nefarious Crossover Fic After the end of Nefarious, Crow and Becky are taking a bit of a break, preparing to make a comeback...and then the barrier breaks. Crow wants to leave the politics to the monsters. Then Frisk spots him when he tries to leave... Hilarity ensues as Crow gets roped into their lives. Multi-Cartoon Crossover Fic Or: I saw this and my brain went nuts. So, basically, several main characters from certain animated shows (preferably ones where the main protagonists are superheroes or have powers of some sort) meet up close to when they're first starting out and end up forming a team. Nefaritale Mayapple is Toriel, Mack is Napstablook, Farrah Day is Sans, Apoidea is Papyrus, Ariella is Undyne, Malachite is Alphys, Dash is Mettaton, Tephra is Asgore, Crow is Asriel/Flowey, and Becky is Chara. There. Done. ---- Aaaaaand that's most of them. Category:Blog posts